


His Pet

by XxTheFireOkamiXx



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Lemon, Mafia Dazai, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheFireOkamiXx/pseuds/XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: just a Mafia! Dazai x Reader lemon





	

-flashback-  
You had met him outside of a cafe. You were just sitting out with a book in hand; you were quite new to this part of Japan so you knew no one there at the time. You didn't notice him at first when he had approached you but you looked up when he spoke.

"So you enjoy Dark novels?? the man asked. He noted you were reading the novel Almost Transparent Blue by Ryu Murakami. You gave a light smile, one he thought was so beautiful. 

"I enjoy them very much," you replied. 

The man reached out and took your hand in his. "My name is Dazai Osamu. It's a pleasure to meet you. And what would your name be, my dear?"

You blushed when he kissed your hand, but didn't move it away. "My name is (f/n) (l/n)," you said.

It wasn't long before the two of you started to spend quite a bit of time together. Then you learned something about him you could swear was a bad joke at first, until he reassured you it wasn't. He was an executive of the Port Mafia. But despite what you learned you stuck with him; you were in love. You could see it in him: he wasn't a bad man, he was the same sweet guy you met at that cafe

-end flashback-

Dazai had you in his lap as he spoke with a couple of lower ranking Mafia members , they where quit used to the sight as the executive always took the opportunity to show others who you belonged too. This man wouldn't hesitate to fuck you then and there as anyone else happened to be watching, and you would love every second of it. You loved how this man could pull you down into submission so easily. 

He had a hand in your panty, rubbing your folds teasingly, refusing to give you what you desperately wanted. The others in the room paid no attention to what the executive was doing to you, since this sight wasn't new to them at all. 

He soon dismissed them, leaving the two of you finally alone in his office, and you looked at him desperately. 

"Daddy," you said in a shaky voice, obviously wanting him to give you what you desperately needed. He loved it when you called him Daddy, loved you screaming it when he would pound into you without mercy. He pulled his fingers out, causing you to give a whine, and you suddenly felt cold steal as he cut the fabric from you and pulled up your skirt to force your legs wide open in front of a mirror. 

Your face turned beat red and he gave a smirk. He spread you wide, making you look into the mirror at your womanhood. 

"Look just how wet you are, my dear. You're such a naughty girl"

when he pulled his hand away, you didn't move as he had yet to tell you that you could do so. Reaching, he took something out of a drawer. You saw it was a large vibrator and you couldn't help but let out whimper. You wanted daddy's cock in you after all, not one of those toys, but he just enjoyed the power he had over you, often taking his time with giving you what you actually wanted. 

Dazai took the vibrator, turning it on before gently moving it between your legs, not actually entering you, just torture. You tried thrusting yourself against it, but he kept you in place.

"I order you to be still, or I'll have to punish you," he said. 

This torture was just mere teasing, not what he'd consider sexual torture at all, and the thought turned you on even more. His other hand rubbed your inner thigh, slowly moving his hand up until he groped your breast. 

"You're so beautiful," he said, gently nipping at your neck. 

You'd swear this man could make you lose your mind with a flick of his finger. He stopped for a moment to rip open the fabric of your shirt. You were braless. He pulled the rest of the now torn shirt off of you before continuing to massage your bare breast. You whimpered as he began to pinch and rub each of your nipples, making them good and hard. 

You thrust your body upward, realizing too late what he was going to do now. You looked up to see the smirk on his face. 

"Didn't I tell you what would happen, dear?" he said, stopping what he had been doing. "Get up," he said.

You did as you were told only to be yanked back down to where you were, now lying across his lap. For a moment you thaught it was just another one of the many spankings, but he was going to surprise you. You realized what was really about to happen as you felt a finger circle around your hole. He didn't hesitate to shove two fingers in at once: this was a punishment after all, it's meant to hurt. Your arms were being held in a rough grip behind your back. You bit your lip as you felt his fingers thrust in your ass. You let out small whimpers. 

"I know it hurts, princess," he said. "The pain will go away soon, just bear with it" 

He kept his eye on your face as he saw you slowly begin to relax, your whimpers of pain starting to become moans of pleasure, and once he pulled out you gave a small whimper. He gave your butt a pat as he signaled you to stand up. He then unhooked your skirt, letting it fall to the ground, and he helped you step out of it. Lastly, he helped you out of your shoes, leaving you in nothing but thigh highs. He then shoved everything off of his desk before laying you on top of it, giving you a rough kiss. 

"Who do you belong to?" he asked.

You moaned as he gave a kiss to your inner thigh. 

"You," you told him. "I belong to you, Daddy" 

Dazai spread your lips apart, all while looking you in the eye. "Good girl,"he said. "Here is a little treat"

You moaned loudly as he began to lick and suck at your front, all while still looking you in the eyes. He rubbed your inner thigh with one hand all while fingering you with the other. 

"Daddy!" you screamed, such music to his ears as he continued to pleasure you, but he stopped before you could reach your climax. You looked at him with pleading eyes. 

He then chained your arms to the desk, chaining your legs spread open with a couple of chains on the floor which he had installed, like he knew he'd be fucking you right there. He went over to your head, turning it to the side where it was just barely off the desk, moving some of your hair from your face. 

He unzipped his pants to reveal his large cock, and you looked at it with eyes hungry with lust. Gripping hold of your hair, he began to face fuck you, his cock deep in your throat. He soon released his hot seed and you swollowed it down. 

Seeing you like this, he was ready to fuck you again. He walked to the other end of the desk and positioned himself at your opening, at first just teasing you, rubbing himself on you as he saw how much you wanted him. 

"Daddy! Please put it in!!" you yelled, and he just gave you a smirk. 

"Put what in exactly, little girl?" he said, wanting you to say it. 

You knew what he was doing, you just couldn't take this much longer. "Please put your dick in my pussy! Please Daddy!!" you screamed, and he did so, beginning at a fast and hard pace, not bothering to go slow even for a minute. 

You were screaming "Daddy! Daddy!" And he could feel he was going to cum soon. 

"I'm about to cum," he said as you moaned in pure pleasure.

"Please pour your seed into me, Daddy!!" you screamed. "I want Daddy to impregnate me with your sweet nector!!"

It wasn't long before he released his hot seed inside of you, lying over you for a minute, panting. He unhooked your restraints, scooping you up into his arms before giving you a loving kiss on your lips. 

"Rest now, darling. We will have a lot more fun once we get home," he said, then he laid you down on a coach and covered your body with a blanket.


End file.
